Hero
Hero is a 2013 anime-style cartoon. It is an action-focused show that takes place on an alternate plane of existence that mirrors ours until one day when people with paranormal skills appear. It is created by Fanon Fun! Entertainment and airs on The Best! Cartoons. Characters *Drake Joe Armond: Drake is a male 18-year old who is quite shy and lonely. He tries to act cool but always ends up looking awkward. He can create energy between his hands through vibration. Drake is a flawed person and often questions if he is a hero or not. *Josh Cosmo: A strong valued hero who wears a costume and plays by the book. Josh's power is the power of the cosmos and he can fly and shoot cosmic energy at foes. He often clashes and also helps Drake when it comes to a greater evil. *Doctor Timothy Venturic: A schizophrenic doctor gifted with telekinetic powers. He wants to kill all super-powered beings and study their brains. *John Marx: A bounty hunter and freelance hero. He is ruthless but has an honor code and only kills those worthy of punishment. He often teams up with Drake and clashes with John. He has no super-powers but instead is trained in combat, and expert marksman, and an acrobat. *Matthew Patrick: One of Drake's best and only friends, Matt is a mortal informant who gives Drake information and helps him a lot. *Connor Irk: A superpowered 16-year old superhero with alien related powers directed from his alien heritage from all the way back to the beginning of time. He has a super high IQ, super strength, and energy beams. He comes into contact with Drake often sometimes friendly sometimes not. He also attends the same school as Drake and Matt do. Plot Season 1: Venturic Upon a news report, the world learns of a select few with paranormal abilities or skills imbeded in their DNA code. People are forced to take sides and some treat these super-powered creatures with discrimination and hateful riots. A hero named Josh Cosmo tries to peacefully calm the riots down but is simply brutally attacked. A young man named Drake sees this on Television. It greatly upsets him for some reason. On his way to school, as Drake is walking, we learn that he two has super powers, the power of vibrations. A kid sees this accident and skates away. Drake is worried, and frantically heads off to school. However, others discover him and being to attack him. Drake tries not to hurt anyone but ends up being forced to. Stressing he runs off and the police learn a description of him. Drake learns of this and shaves his long brow hair, dyes what's left yellow, puts on a pair of dark sunglasses and wears a hoodie. His parents are against it, especially his dad, and asks him to get the stuff off now. Drake slams the door and walks away, looking for how to explain, or hide himself more. On his way to a store, he sees a man and woman arguing in public. He walsk on annoyed, but stops when he starts publicly beating her. Drake tells him stop but the man, seeing Drake as a week teenager ignores him. Drake tries to fight him off regularly, but accidentally pushes him down with his powers. Some are afraid of a new superhero, while others dub him, much to his confusion, "Hero". Drake's friend Matt confronts him, asking him if he has superpowers. Drake is shcoked and nervously lies but Matt talks him into admiting it. Drake tells Matt he doesn't want to be special and to shake the "sidekick" role he's trying to assume. Matt heavily resents this and to get back at Drake becomes a superhero of his own, Aftershock. Meanwhile, Drake tests his abilities and drives out to a lonely desert like area. He is shocked by his own strength which almost causes an earthquake before stopping himself. Drake returns home to find a live broadcast of a hostage held by a superpowered psychopath Drain, who can manipulate the world around him. The hostages are joined by Aftershock(Matt) who tried to save them. The tactical team handling it plans to kill both Drain, Aftershock, and any superpowered being who tries to help. Drake sets off shaking his head at Matt. The tactical team is knocked down by Drake who enters. Drain starts to harm hostages as Drake comes in. Drake gets angry and slams Drain into both walls heavily harming him. Near dead, Drain alters the enviorment to make Drake seem like the villain. Only Matt sees through this illusion. Matt and Drake run, but the team shoots at Drake. Matt lives but Drake is shot. Drake wakes up a month later, and sees that his parents have discovered his identidy. While he was in the hospital, super humans have become attacked and discriminated against. Now, all super humans must be investigated and analyzed by Doctor Venturic, a top scientist assigned by the goverment. If they pass the inspection, they become registered. Drake heals up and is shipped off to Venturic's Lab. Venturic is not all he seems and is actually a super-human himself, and he has his own agenda. Venturic and Drake find themselves locked in a battle. Venturic's telepathic abilities make him strong and Drake is nearly killed. Drake is able to knock Venturic out the window and escapes the lab and uses a sailboat to row away and escape. The news broadcasts Drake as a public enemy, but he becomes a sign to many heroes. Things stay hostile as the news documents a week long steakout with Drake, who is joined by other superheroes as the military stakeout the heroes. One general leads a surprise attack at night on the island the heroes are staying at. A large battle erupts and many heroes die, as well as soldiers. The island becomes desecrated and the news documents it all, with Drake's parents and Matt watching worriedly. The battle nearly comes to a close as the last heroes and soldiers battle in an epic struggle. They stop and see Venturic climbing onto the island, as both teams watch, confused. Venturic lives off of other's life force, and the dead from the battle have brought him back. The military warn him, but he is able to fling the last members into the ocean, as well as their tank. The remaining superheroes in the fight, Drake, John, Connor, and a few others begin to battle Venturic, but alone he is able to kill many and get even more powerful from those he killed. Soon, only Drake, John, and Connor are left and John is able to shoot Venturic many times, as well as throw a grenade at him. However, Venturic is merely wounded and heals himself more. Venturic tears apart the island with ease, as Drake, John, and Connor prepare to be annihlated. However, a SWAT helicopter rescues the three, as Venturic follows them. Venturic's power allows him to fly and follow them to New York City. John fires his machine gun at Venturic who is completely unphased. They all battle in the city as it is evacuated. Connor protects the citizens while John and Drake team up to defeat Venturic. Connor succeeds in evacuating but the two others struggle to fight. Venturic is able to easily defeat John, leaving him in severe condition. Drake and Venturic engage, destroying the city. Venturic struggles but topples Drake under a skyscraper. Laughing, he walks over to absorb his life force. However, he is not able to absorb anything and the skyscraper rises up, and a gigantic earthquake overtakes the city, completely crushing Venturic with all of the wreckage, suffocating and crushing him. "Short Change Hero" beings to play as Drake looks around at the destroyed city and walks off. Season 2: The Next Week Following the battle with Venturic, John is left in a coma. A kind nurse tends to him and admires what he did for New York. Being fond of him, she looks for family and learns that John is alone and has no emergency contact. She tends to him as he remembers a job he took on before super powered humans were discovered. John is racing down the street in hot pursuit of a shady man on a motorcycle. He fires his gun at the character who falls down, near dead. John gets out of his car and proceeds to interrogate the man. The man refuses, and John is shown loading his gun, and the screen goes black as the sound of a gunshot rings out. John sits in his dark home looking at various papers. He is shown to be on a job where he is tracking a gang leader of New York, the notorious Jeff Suklon of the Red gang. Finding phone calls showing that Suklon gets his drugs from Joe Kraz. John tracks him down and finds Joe making marijuana. John holds Kraz at gunpoint who scaredily reveals that Suklon lives in Manhattan and that he has stopped making orders. John lets Kraz live and drives off. At the hospital, John stirs and alerts the nurse, who clearly sees that something is wrong. TBA Episodes Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 TBA Category:Wario's Stuff Category:Television series Category:Superhero fiction series Category:Cancelled